Upright vacuum cleaners and the like devices are extensively used and are typically provided with a separately attached hose for vacuuming areas other than the carpet. One of the main problems associated with the use of, in particular, the elongated flexible hose, is that if it is stretched to virtually any extent the upright vacuum cleaner is prone to tip over or at least inadvertently move to an undesired location. The elongated hose that is attached to the upright vacuum cleaner typically is constructed of an accordion-pleated tubular structure. However, when this hose is extended to any substantial extent, there is a substantial force that is transferred back to the vacuum cleaner causing the aforementioned tipping over or inadvertent undesirable movement. The volume of dissatisfied customers buying an upright vacuum and trying to use it to vacuum other than floor is significant. Using an onboard wand is listed as a feature but frankly is one of the main problems as to use with the product.
The upright vacuum cleaner has been an enormously popular device for cleaning floors and particularly carpeted floors. However, for cleaning stairs, ceiling areas and difficult to reach areas, the upright vacuum cleaner was useless until an expandable hose attachment became available which was incorporated into the handle of the upright vacuum cleaner. However, vacuuming with the hose attachment has very limited application as:
1. The length of the expandable hose requires constant repositioning of the upright vacuum cleaner as it is pulled by the user to get to additional areas. The user is limited in vacuuming when stretching the hose causing the upright vacuum cleaner to move often bumping into furniture, lamps and other objects on the floor. Pulling hard enough causes the upright vacuum cleaner to tip over.
2. The vacuum created in the hose sucks the hose back creating additional limitation of the hose length.
3. The upright vacuum cleaner must either be pulled around the repositioned by the user of the hose avoiding other objects on the floor or the upright vacuum cleaner will tip over.
These limitations are typically not discovered until the user attempts to use the hose attachment. Consequently, the complaints for using the hose attachment of the upright vacuum cleaner have been significant and have been expressed vociferously in social media.
An alternative for vacuuming stairs, ceiling areas and difficult to reach places is to use a canister (as opposed to upright) vacuum cleaner at additional expense and requiring the user to carry the canister with one hand while vacuuming with the hose with the other hand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for retaining the position of a cleaning apparatus, particularly an upright vacuum cleaner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holder for fixing the position of an upright vacuum cleaner so that the upright vacuum cleaner is not prone to tipping over or inadvertent movement even when the attached hose is stretched to its maximum length.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a holder for fixing the position of an upright vacuum cleaner to enable the use of a separate cleaning hose attached to the vacuum cleaner and in a manner so as to avoid a tipping over, twisting or otherwise inadvertent movement of the vacuum cleaner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a holder which keeps the upright vacuum cleaner in a fixed position while the user is operating the hose attachment. This allows the user to stretch the hose to its maximum expansion reaching additional areas that cannot otherwise be reached without the upright vacuum cleaner tipping over or moving and bumping into other objects on the floor.